


Never Too Late

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rain, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony sighed again. Maybe Peter didn't think of him that way. He was about to head back to his room when a knock at front door caught his attention. He frowned looking at the time and went to open the doorTony was shocked and surprised at the same time "Peter?" his eyes widened when he saw the boy was drenched in water from head to toe. He could also see him shivering, his thin hoodie doing nothing to protect him from cold wind "Jesus kid. What happened? Are you alright?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. I dedicate this to my Dad. I love you and miss you so much Dad 🤗🤗🤗
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Father's Day had always been painful for sixteen year old Peter Parker, especially after his parents died. When Ben and May adopted him, he thought maybe fate wasn't cruel to him and things had gone smoothly for almost a decade when suddenly that happiness was also snatched away from him when Ben died too

Then came another man in Peter's life. Ironman. Tony Stark. Sure it all started with him being the first avenger to identify him as Spiderman and recruiting him as his intern. Then came his first mission in Germany which according to him can be considered as successful? Anyways...even with all that..

'They weren't there yet' 

Peter faught with Toomes alone, promptly ignoring Tony's strict warning to stay away from the dangerous man. Though in the end it was worth it because he was rewarded with Tony's arm over his shoulder and giving him a light squeeze as if silently praising him for his victory 

Peter's next mission with Tony was truly uncalled and unexpected. Again, the young hero hadn't meant to disobey his mentor but this time he would like to blame it on the curious genes running in his body that landed him in space with Ironman

Dying in Tony's arms, Peter wouldn't say it was the best feeling but yeah it was way better than dying surrounded by people he met for first time in his life. Peter didn't want to go. He just founded a father figure in his life and he wasn't ready to let go before he could confess how much Tony meant to him

Now five years later Peter was back. Everything had changed. Tony had Morgan in his life. A child who occupied most of his time. Ofcourse he loved the girl but he had the right to feel a little jealous right. Just like friendly sibling rivalry. 

Everything went almost back to normal. Tony tried to give maximum time to Peter, especially when he returned from school. They have regular lab days and many dinners together. He even stayed in when they watched late night movie together where he falls asleep on his mentor's lap. There is an unsaid warm feeling between them, both know it but they never say it out aloud, afraid they might jinxed it

Peter lived in his own house. May is there too but she's got her own life with Happy. He is glad she found someone who would give her the happiness she deserves

Peter stared at the calender and sighed for tenth time in last twenty minutes. His eyes fell on the card that he had brought one week earlier so he could give it to the man who meant the most in his life. Today was father's day and he had been purposely avoiding Tony all day. He didn't want to intrude his personal life since he already had a daughter who was going to wish him. He even got five calls from the man, asking for his presence but everytime he ended up making lame excuses on how busy his school schedule was and he will see him the next day

Half an hour more and the day will be over. A roar of thundering sound reached his ears and Peter looked up to see from his window as heavy rain poured down in steady rhythm. A small part in his heart, like deep deep inside part wanted to wish Tony father's day, say so many things to him, like how he has changed his life, like how he looks up to him, like how he wishes to become more like him, like how he is the father figure he always carved in his life. Peter looked at the card again.

Maybe he should say this to Tony.

Peter made a decision. He knew Tony wouldn't agree with his idea but when he did he ever. Anyways....the teen quickly pulled on hoodie and stuffed the card in his back bag. He didnt bother to wear his suit since no one would be wondering around on the streets to witness him due to heavy rain. The hero webbed his way towards Tony's new house with a mission in mind. 

"Goodnight sweetcorn" Tony kissed on top Morgan's head and tucked her in. He switched off the lights and slowly closed the door. The man sighed when his mind wandered to his other kid, Peter. He didn't know why the kid never show up today and yes he could easily tell Peter was lying about his school homework. When Morgan wished him father's day, a part of him wanted Peter to be there too, to wish him, to hug him. 

Tony sighed again. Maybe Peter didn't think of him as that way. Just when he was about to head back to his room, a knock at the door caught his attention. He frowned looking at the time and went to open the door

Tony was surprised and shocked at the same time "Peter?" his eyes widened on seeing the boy drenched in water from head to toe. He could also see him shivering, his thin hoodie doing nothing good to protect him from cold wind "Jesus kid. What happened? Are you alright?" 

Peter nodded as he bounced nervously on his feet. Yeah now his own idea sounded bad to him because he couldn't stop shivering and he disturbed Tony in the middle of the night. His teeth chattered as he spoke all in one go "S...Sorry Mr Stark.. I know it's... it's late.. and I shouldn't be b..bothering you.. had to but.. you need to know... it's okay if you don't want to...I mean I c..c..can always come tomorrow but it's today and I wanted to say before it's too late.." his eyes fell on the clock in Tony's living room and he whined when the clock struck pass twelve "I'm late! Damn this rain! I swear I wanted to come early.. please don't be mad" 

Tony stared at Peter hearing his rant. When he didnt understand a word he said, the man placed a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder "Hey kiddo. Calm down yeah?" 

Peter nodded wrapping his arms around himself

"Okay first of all get inside before you catch a cold" Tony ushered the boy in "Wait here okay. I'll go bring a towel" he ran inside leaving Peter stand alone who felt like an idiot. Tony came back running and quickly started to dry the kid's wet hair, hushing him when he heard a protest "What were you thinking Pete. It's pouring cats and dogs out there. You could've gotten sick" 

Peter hung his head down "I wanted to give you something" 

Tony stopped and looked at the boy "At this hour? What could possibly be so important?" 

Peter removed the bag from his shoulder and pulled the card. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw the card was ruined by rain, all the letters were jumbled and some were even erased. He couldn't give this to Tony "Never mind" he mumbled and went to stuff the card back inside but Tony grabbed his hand "What's this?" 

Peter bit his quivering lip "I ...This was for you Mr Stark. I'm sorry it got ruined" 

Tony took the card off Peter's hand reading the scrambled block letters 'HA..PY F..TH..R'S DA..' He flicked his eyes on the boy "You brought this for me?" 

Peter nodded 

"Why didn't you come earlier today?" 

Peter shrugged, suddenly finding interest in counting the black spots on the tiles below "I'm like an outsider... you've Morgan and...and...I thought maybe you.." 

Tony ruffled Peter's hair pouring his affection "I want to say that you never grow up and be like this forever but that would be too selfish of me"

"Huh?" 

"Go get changed first. You know where you keep your extra pair of clothes right?" 

Peter nodded 

"Does May know you're here?" 

Peter shook his head 

"Okay no worries. I'll text her incase she wakes up and freaks out and calls half of New York police" 

Peter laughed lightly and went to get changed as Tony started typing. When he was back in the living room, he saw Tony was removing an old scenery picture from a frame, replacing it with the ruined card "What are you doing?" 

Tony finshed setting up the card and placed the frame on the shelf "What? Oh this? Well this will stay here forever" he smiled and gestured towards the couch "Sit" 

Peter made slow steps towards the couch, feeling extremely awkward "You're not mad Mr Strak?" 

Tony handed a mug of hot chocolate to Peter who took it with a small smile "I would be mad if you hadn't given me this card" 

Peter tried to hide his broad smile by pretending to take a sip from the mug. Again no words were needed between them to say how much they meant to each other. It was there and they knew it. He finshed the milk and placed the mug on the table. His eyes fell on the frame and he sulked "But it's ruined Mr Stark and I gave it you when it was too late" he pouted crossing his arms

Tony chuckled wrapping an arm around the boy and pulled him closer "It doesn't look ruined from my eyes Underoos. And it's never too late when it comes to you" he then went to do something he had never done before. Tony bend his head down and kissed on Peter's hair "Thank you kid" 

Peter melted in Tony's arms, yawn escaping his lips. The fingers running on his hair slowly lured him to sleep just before he managed to get the words out "Happy Father's Day"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
